Don't Stop Believing
by unleashedd
Summary: One-Shot Based off the song by Journey. Small town girl, city boy, midnight train going anywhere, need I say anymore? ONE-SHOT. Auslly. AU. Rated T for language


_**Don't Stop Believing**_

**A/N: I'm in love with this song. I recently heard this song on the radio and immediately thought: I need to write about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Please review!**

**-Unleashedd**

* * *

"I don't care anymore! Don't you get it? I haven't cared for a long time now!" she screams.

"If that's how you really feel, then why don't I just go pack up my things right now and leave?" he growls.

"Why don't you?" she yells back. I hear the loud slam of a plate falling to the floor where it shatters. A door slams and someone climbs pounding up the stairs. I sigh; for once I would like to get through one night without having to deal with the fighting of my parents. I don't even think that they know I exist. They sure as hell don't acknowledge me. But tonight is going to be different; I have a plan.

My bags are packed and sitting on my bed. One is full of clothes, shoes, and money I had saved. The other has a photo album, my favourite records and books. My guitar case is sitting next to the bag on my bed.

I am wearing my trench coat, dark washed jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and comfortable shoes because I am expecting to do a lot of walking tonight. My hair is up in a ponytail, because let's face it, I don't need my hair in the way while I am trying to run away.

I never really have been the spontaneous kind of person who lives in the moment, and lets life work itself out. But tonight, I am letting the wind lead me. Where it goes, I'll go.

I pick up my bags and guitar, and take one last look at my seemingly empty room. I may never see it again.

I think a lot of people would be concerned if they found out that a eighteen year old girl was dropping everything, to run away, and escape her life. I think a lot of people would be shocked if they found out that me; Ally Dawson wasn't pursuing school, or even a job to run away. Me; awkward, boring, rule follower. I guess this is a little out of character, but I could only hold in my feelings for so long before completely losing it. A girl has to live, and I truly believe that this is what is best for me, and my future.

I true around and walk out of the room, slowly and quietly walking down the stairs. Seeing as my parents are both distracted with their own issues, I'm not surprised that they don't notice me leave. That was the plan.

I quietly open the door and slip out of the house. I stand on the porch looking out onto the street. I was finally going to get out of this shitty small town. I am finally living my dream. I could feel my heart racing from adrenaline, this isn't something Ally Marie Dawson typically does, and man it feels good.

It has to be ten o'clock at night, the street lights, shine creating an illuminated pathway for me to follow. It stopped raining for the time being, but the streets glow with a sense of purity, as if they are cheering me on.

'Go Ally, GO' I hear a voice in my head cheering me along as well. I swing my bags back and forth, and I walk down the sidewalk towards the bus stop.

First stop: bus stop. Destination: Anywhere but here. I smile at the thought of finally living my own life, the way I want to live it.

My plan is to take the bus to Detroit, and then a train to Miami. I want to live on the ocean.

I don't dare take a look back at my broken house. Not again. It disappears behind me, into what I hope was oblivion.

* * *

I sit on the bus station bench waiting for the next bus. I look at my watch; it is exactly 10:27, meaning the bus should be here in 3 minutes. I just hope that that bus gets here before my parents do. If by the fluke chance that for once they do notice I am gone, I want to be far away. So there is no chance of them ever finding me.

The bus arrives exactly one minute before scheduled, relieving me of the tension that builds up within me. I smile at the bus driver, who smiles back.

"Hello Darling."

"Hi!" I say energetic.

"Where are you headed tonight?"

"Detroit", I say with as much confidence as ever. He smiles at me closing the door to the bus.

"That's a pretty big city to be travelling alone too."

"I'm meeting someone", I lie.

"This late at night?" Wow this bus driver is nosy. He must notice my reaction. "Sorry to be all into your business, I just like to interact with my passengers. It makes the trip go faster", he says pulling away from the bus station and out onto the road. My heart skips a beat as I realize that I've finally made it. I sit down in a window seat about half way to the back, and watch the only place I've ever known, flash by.

"That's alright, I'm just running a little late, that's all." I never realised how easy it is to lie until I started doing it. They just seem to fall right out of my mouth as if they have no meaning at all.

I look around and realize that I am not the only one on the bus. There is a brown haired middle aged woman sitting in the back seat, and an elderly man sitting ahead of me. They both look like they are moving permanently, like me; never looking back on the life I once had.

I feel myself losing energy and falling into a deep trance as I slowly drift into a state of sleep. Before I fall asleep a realise I can finally sleep soundly, even if it is on a bus, going to an unknown place, I know that I am living the life I am destined to live.

* * *

"Miss! Miss! We have arrived in Detroit!" My eyes shutter awake to see the bus driver looking down at me. I jolt up.

"Careful", he says laughing, "no need to give yourself a heart attack." I smile at him.

"Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem.

I get up and walk off the bus with all my things. I wave a final good bye to the bus driver.

Detroit is a huge place. Compared to my small town anyways. It is after midnight, but the city is still buzzing. Traffic is busy, and everyone looks like they have somewhere to be. There are still a few people who look lost, they stand out. Part of me hopes I don't look like that. I want to blend into the backdrop, I want to be mistaken as a native.

* * *

The world around flew by as the train travelled at high speeds. It wasn't hard to find the train station. The hardest part was buying the ticket. The line was shockingly long for the time, but there were trains heading everywhere across America. The train was nearly empty at this point. Mind you, there were a few passengers in this cart, but it wasn't surprising since it was 3 in the morning. I was so exhausted from a full night of travelling I found myself dozing off again.

I woke to the sound of a voice.

"We will be taking a quick stop to fix some mechanical problems on the train, delays are expected to be around 30 minutes", it was a man talking over a speaker to the entire train.

I sit up, and stretch. The green cotton seats were surprisingly comfortable. I look around, outside is forest everywhere. There isn't much to see. I see a women with a cart ahead a few seats giving a coffee to an old man, and she starts to approach me.

"Excuse me!" I ask. She smiles. She is a middle aged woman, with red hail.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a medium double double."

"Sure thing sweetie."

"Also, just one more thing?" She looks down at me smiling. "Could you tell me where exactly we are? Like what state?"

"Sure darling. We are in Iowa."

"Iowa?

"Iowa, that state where: Our liberties we prize and our rights we will maintain. That's that motto."

"Is this where you are from?"

"Yes, but I've never liked staying in one place."

"So I guess this is the perfect job for you then."

"Exactly, and I love my job" the woman replied as she finished pouring the cream. "Here is your coffee. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. But I didn't know Iowa was on the way to Miami."

The woman walked away before she could finish.

"This is the train that goes to Hollywood."

I looked around for the origin of the voice.

I turn my head to a boy who is looking at me curiously. He waits for my response. He is blonde, well built, and he looks tired.

"Really?" I say in a low voice.

"Yah, the train to Miami was right beside this one in Detroit."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it. That's all you have to say?"

"Oh my?" I reply sarcastically.

"I thought you would be freaking out."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I don't know you just didn't strike me as the girl who is laid back, and calm about these types of things." I turn my body towards him and look at him directly in the eyes.

"Typically, no I am not. The old me would be flipping out, the new me however, is letting the wind carry her along. Plus, there isn't really anything I can to about it at this point. Apparently, Hollywood is where I am destined to go."

"Do you always talk like a hippy?"

I laugh and shake my head.

"No, only in the last 24 hours." He stands up, and I think he is about to walk away, but he plants himself in the seat next to me. He sticks his hand out.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon", the boy says smiling. I smile back at him and accept his out stretched hand. He looks right into my eyes, and I want to look away, because I don't like when people are this close to me, but there is something about this boy that makes me want to stay and wait for more.

"Ally. Ally Dawson", I reply. His smile grows.

"Ally?" he tries out my name. "Nice name, it suits you. So tell me Ally, what's your story?"

* * *

"Shut the fuck up! You are a waste of air! You don't have any friends, you don't have a girlfriend, and nobody likes you! Why are you even here?"

"No! You're wrong. Dez is my friend, my _best_ friend, I don't need a girlfriend, and I like me, that's all that matters! You're the bastard with nobody to go to. You put me down because you've already drowned yourself in alcohol to a point where you can't cause anymore self-harm."

"You worthless piece of shit. You are lucky I've put up with you this long. But now I'm kicking you out. How does that feel?"

"Not bad actually, because all my bags are already packed. I was going to leave tonight anyways. See you on the other side, or actually I won't because you will be in hell. Good luck with the rest of your life old man." And with that I pick up my bags and walk out the door, never looking back. Let's face it, I'll never miss that place. The apartment building was old, grimy, and tall.

My dad and I were arguing in the kitchen. It is the same kitchen that has been piling up with dirty dishes for the last 2 months. It disgusting but I don't have the heart to clean it up. There are beer and liquor bottles lining the entire kitchen counter and its beginning to smell like a family of rats has been living in there since Christmas.

We were on the 14th floor, so it was a long walk down the stairs. Being the building was old; the elevator was out of order, so it was going to take a little more effort.

I have my guitar, and all the clothes I've ever owned. I have a few photos of my mother so I never forget my origins, but that's all. Other than money. I've been planning for this day for ages. I've worked long shifts, and multiple jobs just to save up money for whatever is ahead of me. My mom also left some of her will so me when she died, so I have that too.

I've been planning this day for ages and bought a train ticket months ago. I was finally following my heart. I've always wondered why I felt so alone, and I guess I just assumed it was me missing my mother, but now I know it's because I wasn't doing what I was meant to do. I didn't need to be in Detroit, I needed to be in L.A.

The city lights were bright, which wasn't unusual, I just typically wasn't outside at this time of night. Even though I was leaving everything I've ever known behind I know that I am finally living the life I was born to live.

* * *

We told each other our stories. Both were fascinating in their own way if you think about it. Here we were; two completely lost 18 year olds, but we were both so sure of ourselves. Austin was so easy to talk to. I think it had more to do with the fact that our upbringing and runaway status gave us some common ground.

But he thought otherwise.

He points at my guitar. "You play?" he asks.

I smile and nod picking up my case, and brushing it off.

"It's not my best instrument, I am much better at the piano, but I couldn't just pack up the piano. I am a little rusty." He stands up and grabs something from in his seat: a guitar.

"We have a lot in common", he says.

"Yah, I confirm. We are both runaways, and we both play guitar, we are practically soul mates", I tease. He laughs as he lightly shoves my arm.

"You know what I mean my sarcastic friend." He sits back down and opens up his case. "Guitar has always been my favourite instrument." He strums a cord. "Music is poetry with personality", he says quietly before putting the guitar back in its case. I feel mesmerized by his voice and his music. "Isn't it weird though? Out of all days to run away, we both chose yesterday, out of all destinations in the world, we both ended up here, of all people to meet, we meet each other."

He eventually puts his guitar away, and we talk for hours. We talk about our favourite books, our favourite holidays, childhood pets. Turns out Austin had a pet Iguana for two years when he was 7, but h lost it, and his mom never let him get another pet after that.

"How do your parents fit into this equation?" he asks.

"They don't care about me", I say flatly.

"Now, I'm sure that's not true, what kind of parents don't care about their children", he replies sincerely.

"You aren't going to convince me otherwise. Once when I was five my mom and I went to the grocery store, and when we came back she accidentally locked me in the car, and I didn't know how to get out. They didn't notice until the next day when I didn't come down stairs for breakfast. My dad ended up calling the police, who found my in the car at noon. I also ended up sick, with heat stroke since it was in the middle of the summer."

"They cared enough to call the police." I glare at him.

"Okay, okay, you're right, that is very poor parenting, but that doesn't mean they don't care about you."

"Whatever. What about you?

"What about me?"

"I'm sure your parents care about you."

"What parents?"

I give him a strange look of confusion, because I am lost.

"My dad is an alcoholic and my mom died when I was 10. That doesn't exactly match up to parents."

"I'm sorry Austin."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. I hardly remember her at all."

"But no ten year old should have his mother ripped away from him like that."

"Like I said, I'm over it." He sounded so cold when he talked like that, but I decided not to push the topic. I moved onto a lighter topic.

"What do you have planned after we get off the train?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."

"Me either. You know I feel like I've never been more lost right now but at the same time, I've never been so free. I feel like I could do anything if I tried, I just don't know where to start." I sit crossed legged looking out the window of the train. It's raining right now. Water droplets glide down the window panel as the train travels through large corn field. I look back at Austin who is staring at me. I manage a small smile. For the first time in the entire trip I feel slightly homesick.

"I feel the same way" he says after a while. I nod and feel my lip quiver.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks. His eyes go back and forth from each of my eyes. I bite my lip, and try to forget how much Austin doesn't remind me of home. I try not to think of my bed, the swing set in my back yard, my Grandma, my best friend Trish. But I ultimately fail, and I crash my head into the palms of my hands. Austin rubs a hand on my back in small circles.

He leans his head close to mine I can feel his gentle breaths as his starts whispering to me.

"Hey? It's alright, we don't have to know what tomorrow is going to bring, and that's okay because even though the world is against us, we have something that the world doesn't." I look up to him and he sits back smiling at me.

"What?" I whisper. "What do we have?"

"We have a reason to keep going."

"We do?"

"Yes, we can't turn back now! We've made it so far! Just remember why you left in the first place. Have that be the reason to keep you going. You deserve this Ally. You really do."

I manage another smile, and sit back against the back of my seat. I pull the blanket out of my bag and wrap it around myself and Austin. I rest my head on his shoulder. It acts as a silent thank-you.

"You know" I start, "you should really become a motivational speaker once we arrive in Los Angeles."

He laughs, and his chest vibrates.

"I'm serious. Thank you for reminding me why I am doing this in the first place. I need that. I'm sorry you had to witness my emotional breakdown."

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for you to breakdown for hours. I'm shocked you've made it this far. You are not a typically girl Ally. Most girls would have got off the train hours ago to go back home, but you've pulled through. I'm impressed." His hands are holding one of mine. He draws circles with his thumbs against the palm of my hand, and his head rests on top of mine. What shocks me most is the fact that I have managed to put all my trust into a guy I just met a day ago.

The entire trip from Detroit to L.A. is supposed to last 3 and a half days, and so far we are half done the trip. I do not have the emotional capacity to keep a relationship for that amount of time, so whatever connect Austin thinks he has with me, needs to stop. Now. Well, maybe in a little bit, because I am way to comfortable right now.

The rest of the trip consists of eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner, twice on a train next to Austin. For whatever reason, he finds everything about me fascinating. It's shocking. I've never seen someone this interested in me, ever! He can keep a conversation going for hours, and people say I talk a lot. It got to the point where we were arguing about sushi! I don't even like sushi. But nevertheless the boy never stopped amazing me.

* * *

"Ally!" I hear someone shout. There is only one possible person that could be, the only person in Hollywood who knows my name. I turn around and see Austin running towards me.

"Oh so your stalking me now?" I tease.

A cocky grin arrives on his face, but is replaced with a sincere one.

"You left without saying goodbye. Why?"

"I hate goodbyes, I figured this way we could avoid the awkward 'have a good life' speech as we go different directions and never see each other again."

"Wow. Now that I think about that, it does make sense. But it is annoying because I would have thought about you for the rest of my life as the girl who got away. That is how I would refer to you. Not Ally. But the girl who got away."

"Nice", I reply.

"So…" I start awkwardly, "bye." And I turn around and start walking away, completely unsure of where to go next.

"Wait!" He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I was thinking, since we are both travelling on our own in a strange place, and neither of us really knows what will happen next, why we don't travel together? We can find a place together, and apartment building with two rooms. I have some savings. We have a better chance together here."

I smile at him.

"Okay, that sounds fun", I reply. I really liked his idea. Even though I've only known Austin for 4 days, I know I can trust him with me deepest secrets, I feel like I've known him my whole life.

We walk side by side down the street. Each of us a guitar in hand, and each of us on a mission, but this time, on a mission together.

"So what do you have planned?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… where to first?"

"Oh. Okay. I think we should hit some sort of internet café first. We can find some sort of apartment in the area."

"Sounds like a plan." We walk further down the promenade. The palm trees are like nothing I've ever seen before. The sand is so white, and the ocean is so blue. Austin notices that I am in awe because he chuckles.

"Have you even been to the beach before?"

"There was a pond near where I used to live; sometimes we would go swimming there when I was really young. Does that count?"

"Not even close. I can't believe you've never been to the beach. Let me tell you Miss. Dawson, this is going to be an eye opening experience for you, let me tell you. I will show you everything I know.

While walking down the street, I notice a flyer attached to a hydro pole. I rip it off the pole and hand it to Austin.

"Look!"

Austin looks at me reluctantly before accepting the flyer. He reads it and looks back up at me smiling.

"This is perfect!"

"I know! Two bedrooms, kitchenette, small living room and a full bathroom. Plus, it is only a 10 minute walk from here."

"Do you have a phone?"

I shake my head.

"Shit, neither do I."

"There is a public payphone across the street."

"Perfect. Can I have the flyer?" He grabs my hand and we grab the bags, and we run across the street towards the payphone. I have to move my legs fast to keep up with his stride.

We set our bags down just outside the payphone and he pulls me inside with him. The area is small so we are fairly close to each other. He picks up the phone and inserts the money before dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, my name is Austin Moon, and my friend and I wanted to look at your apartment that you have for lease." Austin looks at me in the eyes while he listens to the person talk. I smile at him, my eyes never breaking contact, and his lips part slightly. It looked like his was more concentrated on me then he was the phone call.

"Sorry, what was that? I was a little distracted."

I can feel my face heating up. I was distracting him. His smile while he was talking is so intimidating. It's like I want to know what his lips feel like on mine, but that's just weird. Right?

"Awesome. We will be there in half an hour."

"Great! Bye."

He hangs up, and his smile is glowing.

He embraces me into a hug and spins me around in the small space.

"Ally, we did it. We found a place to stay. We may not like it, but it's a start." I laugh, as he sets me down and wipe my fingertips across his cheek. He smiles at my touch, and puts a hand on top of mine. Our chests are pushed together, due to our inability to move, and the small area. We stare into each other's eyes, and I can feel the distance closing between us. My eyes flutter shut.

"Hey! I need to make a phone call!" a man shouts from outside the payphone. Both Austin and I are startled by his actions. I flush embarrassed, but Austin puts an arm around my shoulder and we walk out together.

* * *

"Austin, I really like this place."

"Me too! I think it is perfect for us."

I sit down on the bar stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and sigh.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking", I start, "that I can picture myself cooking and baking in this kitchen."

Austin turns away from me smiling.

"Hey Dave?"

A small man in a green suit peeks his head around the corner.

"Is everything to your liking?" he asks in a deep voice. I want to crack up and start laughing because he is so ridiculously strange.

"It couldn't be better. We will take it!"

"Excellent!"

"Yes. Can we move in today?"

"Sure let's just sign the lease forms and get everything ready. I'll be right back with the documents."

"Thanks Dave!" I call as he leaves.

Austin turns back to me with the cutest grin on his face.

"This place really is amazing", he says, "This is all happening so fast." The second part of his comment was quieter then the first. He sighs.

"I know! I never thought I would ever by in Los Angeles, buying an apartments, and living with a boy I just met 3 days ago. My parents would never approve." I give a scandalized look, and he laughs at me.

"Since when do you care what your parents think?"

I shrug. "I don't actually."

"Good for you", he pauses, "and when I said that this was all happening so fast, I didn't mean buying an apartment and stuff."

"What did you mean?" I ask.

"I meant… that I always imagined doing these things, it's you I didn't imagine."

"Oh… I'm confused. Is that a good thing?"

"It's a really good thing, because you're spontaneous, exciting, and you are exactly what I need. I didn't realize I could develop feelings towards anyone as fast as I have with you. I didn't' even realize I could develop feelings anywhere like these ones I feel towards you. I didn't think it was possible to feel this way."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm falling in love with you." I just stare at him, nodding slowly because I am still more confused than ever. How can he be falling in love with me? We just met 3 days ago.

"Okay maybe that's not exactly the right way to put it", he says relieving the tension. "But I definitely like you as more than a friend." My response remains the same. "Oh God, I've just ruined everything, haven't I? You don't feel the same way do you? GOD! This is so embarrassing. I really thought you felt the same way. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you aren't even looking for a boyfriend! Ally!" I look up at him, and he looks distressed. "Make me stop talking!" He hops up onto the counter and just sits there with his hands on this face. I walk up to him, and I stand in between his legs, he doesn't look up at me until I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Austin?" I ask quietly.

"What?" he whispers huskily. It's so sexy, except for the fact that he just had a nervous breakdown, but even that is cute.

I act in the moment put my other hand on his cheek so he is looking into my eyes and kiss him slowly. Our lips move slowly and intensely at the same time. It is a savoured kiss.

"Ally, I like you." He says quietly in between kisses.

"I know", I say back, "I like you too." He smiles against my lips and makes the kiss more passionate.

* * *

"Should we do Glorious Grass Green or Splendid Serpent Sapphire?"

"Whatever you want."

I sigh.

"Austin this is serious. We have to make a decision. We are going to be forced to look at these walls for a long time, and I hate having regrets."

I am wearing an old school volleyball shirt and black yoga pants. My hair is up in a ponytail.

He finally stands up from the seat on the brand new love seat we bought, and he walks towards me. He has a smirk on his face and I stand up, I put my arms around his neck, and he wraps his around my waist. We look into each other's eyes, and a smile grows on his face.

"You'll never regret me right?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"I just want to know that you'll never leave me." I put a hand on his cheek, and slide it slowly down his face.

"I'll never leave you, besides where would I go." He laughs lightly and kisses me gently.

"I like the green one." I look down at the paint samples on the floor and then back at him smiling.

"Me too." His smile fades.

"Wait here…"

He walks away.

"Where are you going?"

He appears back with his laptop and he plays a song. She looks up at me smiling. I part my lips and turn my head asking a silent 'What's going on?'

He takes my right hand is his left, and puts his other hand around my waist. He starts swaying and dancing.

"Austin… what are you doing?" I whisper into his ear.

"Honestly Ally, you are smarter than this. What do you think we are doing?"

"You are such a hopeless romantic, isn't this a little bit corny?"

"Yah, well you love it when I am romantic." I rest my head on his shoulder and inhale his smell. We just sway in each other's arms.

"You're right, I do."

* * *

"Ally! Can you stop giving me the silent treatment!? So I messed up. That doesn't mean you need to give up on me."

I sigh, and look at him.

"You're right this is just stupid." I stand up and walk back to my room. Typically every night we've been sleeping in Austin's room, which just felt natural since we are dating, but today I want to be alone. I don't even look back at Austin to see his reaction. I am in depressed mode. I feel like I have weights holding my arms down and I need to drag myself everywhere.

I lie down on the made bed just staring at the ceiling. The bed hasn't actually been slept in at all, so it feels lonely.

After five or ten minutes I hear a faint knocking on the door. I don't respond because I don't need to. Austin walks into the room and lies down next to me.

"When I was five, I wanted to go to the zoo, but my parents couldn't afford to spend extra money on leisure things. I guess it wasn't such a big deal now that I think about it. But in my five year old mind, yes it was. I threw a temper tantrum and cried for hours. My dad eventually gave in, and he brought me to the zoo that next afternoon. That's the only positive memory I have of my father. All the other memories consist of him making a dick move, or being a stupid bastard."

Hearing the story made me think for a while. Austin never talked about his father. I knew that they had a love hate relationship that didn't include the love and consisted of a lot of hate, but it was new for him to share stories willingly. He had this whole, 'don't let the past burden you' vibe.

"20 years ago today was my parents wedding. Today is their anniversary, but I don't even know if they are still married. When I left it sounded like my Dad was planning on leaving for good. Not that he hadn't ever tried before; he did. Multiple times actually. One time when I was 11 he left for a full month, and when he came back he just acted like he never left. I remember telling him that I believed that love didn't existed in the world. He asked what made me think that. I told him that if love did exist that he would try to prove it. I said 'parents are supposed to love each other', and even at that age I knew that what they had going wasn't love, it was something else. When I left him in the kitchen that night, I think I left him heart broken."

Austin doesn't say anything.

"I guess, since today is there anniversary, I've just been thinking about them a lot. I've thought about home. And I'm a little homesick. I am so happy with how this is all turning out, because we both have jobs, we have each other and we have a place to stay. We have a lot to be grateful for. But I'm allowed to miss my old home, right?"

I am now in the position where I am on my side looking at Austin who is mirroring my actions. He listens and honestly that's all I really need right now.

"Ally, of course you are allowed to miss them. You're their daughter; I think you will always miss them. You can't avoid it because it's written in your blood. It's okay to be sad sometimes too. You are so brave, and I am so lucky to have you." He grabs my hand in his and squeezes it. He offers a small smile along with it.

"I've been trying to get your attention all day. You've been really distant."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just have laser light focus."

"Oh really?" he smirks.

"Yah." He moves closer to try to prove that I am wrong. My heart speeds up. He runs his lip down my ear. I close my eyes, enjoying the pleasure. He loves teasing me.

"I hate you", I tease back.

"You love me."

"Hate you."

"You love me", he says firmly and sincerely. He has a slightly saddened look in his eyes that make me want to hug him all afternoon.

I nod quickly, and we both lean in.

He kisses me passionately.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing", I say bursting into the doors of our apartment. I am wearing a long red silk dress that hugs my body in all the right places. It is sleeveless, and there is a small silk bow on the back. He hair si in a half up, half down style.

"I can't believe you didn't defend me", Austin replies taking off his red tie that matches my dress. His suit is well fit and silver.

"Defend you?"

"Yes defend me!", he says leaning on the counter in the kitchen, "you are my girlfriend and you are supposed to defend me when guys try to flirt with you."

"I can't believe you! I didn't think you would want me too, I thought you would be too proud!"

"Too proud?"

"Yes too proud. You have so much pride and I didn't want to deflate that giant ego you've been developing since we left Detroit."

He runs his hand through his hair, which either means that he is incredibly mad, or grief stricken.

"All I wanted was for you to defend me. I was defending you. Is that so much to ask?" he tries to reason.

I scoff, apparently going to a formal party did not turn out well for the two of us. A guy started to flirt with me while I was at the punch table and I told him that I wasn't interested. He kept leading me on and Austin was right beside me the whole time.

He started getting angry with the guy for not leaving me alone. So he told him to back off. The guy then said (quote on quote) "You're this bastard's girlfriend? Come with me girl and I'll show you a good time." I ripped my arm away from his grasp and started walking away. "She said to leave her alone", Austin yelled back. They ended up getting into a fight and Austin received a black eye. I was so devastated that Austin would actually fight somebody; I left in the middle of the fight.

"I didn't need you to defend me though. I had it completely handled."

"Oh please, if it wasn't for me, that guy would have had his hands all over you in his bed." Austin threw his hands up in the air.

I gasp and feel tears beginning to burn my eyes. This has gone way too far,

"You think I can't handle myself. I may be small Austin, but I am not weak", I sneer through my teeth. I can feel a giant headache coming on.

"Well next time – "

"Oh there won't be a next time and you can count on that. Obviously we are both too young and immature to handle all of this. We are through." Austin's mood seems to change completely in a matter of seconds; he seems to finally understand how far this has come. But it's too late. I grab my purse off the table and walk out the apartment door. I make my way down to the elevator, and wait for the elevator to come. Austin chases me.

"Ally don't leave, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

I ignore him.

"Ally, can you at least try to reason with me?"

Ignore.

The door opens, and I walk into the elevator. I try to shut the door before he gets in, but it is too fast and strong for me.

"Just hear me out", he pleads. He looks so sad and love struck, but I hold my ground.

"Ally, I knew you were special when I first saw you in that brown trench coat on the wrong train. You are the bravest girl I've ever met, and you are certainly not weak. You are an individual, and I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you too. You deserve it, and I'm sorry for begin an idiot and trying to prove that I was the alpha. I just wanted to show that guy that you are mine, and I am yours. I love you so much."

I am looking at Austin in the eyes now.

"You don't need to prove anything. I know what you are capable of, but that guy was huge, I thought it would be better if we just ignored him instead of leading him on. I know we are both exhausted and we are taking it out on each other, but I'm sorry too, I should have said something."

"It's long over now."

"I'm worn out. It's been a long night."

"Let's get back to that apartment."

We take the elevator back to up to the room. Austin holds my hand the entire time.

"You are so perfect. You know that right?" he asks opening the door to the apartment.

"I'm not perfect."

"You are my definition of perfect."

I smile at him.

"Please, never ever try and leave again. I could never survive without you. I don't know how I did it before I knew you."

* * *

We sit on his bed. I am in my panties and bra and am wearing Austin's large gray varsity basketball shirt. Austin is sitting right behind me shirtless, and I have his guitar in hand. I sit cross legged, attempting to play a short tune, but ultimately failing. He has one hand on my knee and the other hand gently guiding my hand on the strings. I can feel his breath on my neck and it sends warm vibes throughout my body.

His hand guides my finger tips and I strum a C cord, followed by an F cord.

Austin's hand stops trying to guide mine, and I begin to feel his lips lightly press into my neck. It feels so good. I slowly breathe out. I want him so bad it hurts.

I quickly set the guitar down on the floor, not wanting to ruin his most treasured possession and I quickly turn myself to face him.

"Forget about that thing", he whispers.

"Why? You love that guitar." He looks into my eyes. There is a twinkle there.

"I love you more", he grabs my hand in his, and kisses the top. He heart speeds to new levels, and I can feel my face heating up. Only this boy can make me feel this way.

I grab his face in my hands and begin to kiss him senseless. I am practically sitting on top of him, but he lifts me like I am a feather. His hands begin to explore my body as we kiss. His hand travels up my waist, but I don't mind, because it feels so good. Each kiss lingers a little bit longer. I can tell we have both longed for passion like this our whole lives.

We float in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon, never looking back at our previously messed up lives.

* * *

The day finally came when I called my parents. It was exactly 4 months after I left. Sure, I had sent them a postcard letting them know that I was safe. I wasn't completely heartless. I did think of them. I was their daughter and that's all that really mattered and all that ever would. Austin sat across from me at the table just in case I broke down and couldn't do it. He was finishing a crossword puzzle in the Newspaper and we were both sitting at the kitchen table.

I dialed the number, and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I feminine voice called through the phone.

"Mom, it's me."

"Ally?"

"Yah."

"I can't believe you are calling. It's been so long. How are you?"

"I know, I can't either, but I figured after four months it was about time I let you know what was going on. And I am very good. I have an apartment, and a job. I've met some really great people."

"We really miss you. But I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"After you left, it brought your father and I closer together."

I practically choked.

"Are you saying that it took me leaving, to fix your marriage?" I looked up at Austin who was glaring at the phone, his knuckles were white, and he didn't look impressed.

"No, no, no. Not at all. We started working as a team, we finally realized how messed up our family was. We realized that we were horrible parents, and that you deserved so much better, we work better now together. We are more compatible. After you left, we were worried sick. We realized that we were so caught up in our own problems that we forgot about the only thing that really mattered."

"Any what is that?"

"You. Ally honey, I know this isn't going to mean much, but I want you to know how truly and deeply sorry we both are for treating you the way we did. You didn't deserve that. And I wanted to let you know that we are so sorry for the people we have been. I hope someday you can forgive us."

"I appreciate your apology, but a few words aren't going to fix the years of neglect."

"I know, I know. But I just want you to know that we love you so much honey. And we are so proud of you."

"You are?"

"Absolutely, you left on your own and followed your heart. You never stopped believing. And now you're happy. That's all any parent wants for their child. We are so, so proud of you honey."

"Thanks mom."

"So tell me about your new life? Is there a special boy in your life?" I look at Austin who has gone back to his puzzle and I smile. He looks up quickly and sees me smiling, so he smiles.

"Yes there is-

And that was the moment I knew that everything was going to be just fine. I kept in touch with my parents. And both Austin's and my life continued to change for the better, we became closer and closer to each other, and eventually Austin and I were able to share everything with each other. Now mind you, we never became super successful with our jobs, but we never stopped believing. We were content with who we were and that was all that mattered.

fin.

_Review and review please_


End file.
